Are you sleeping?
by nudelkaetzchen
Summary: When you can't decide if you are still dreaming or if you are already awake, that's when the insanity comes in play. Pitch x Jack Fanfiction. Contains Slash, boy x boy, but not too extreme.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. First ROTG fanfic.

I have been reading them nonstop and there are few good ones out there. But most of them are soooooooooooo out of character that I just can't read them.

Now, I really do try to make them as authentic as possible but with a slash story, that is always a hard one XD

And most of them don't have the particular story or the characters reactions that I would love to read.

So thats why I decided to do it myself.

This is a Pitch Black x Jack Frost kinda fanfic. I dunno how deep I will get into it but we will see.

If there is any resemblance to other stories, I am sorry. It is not intentional.

Do forgive me for the typos and other grammatical errors. English is not my first language and I have a lot of problems putting these: , suckers in a sentence. I just don't know where I need to use them and where not.

But apart from that, please feel free to read or leave. You decide which one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters from it!

Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was cold. Naturally, since it was a winter night.

But Jack Frost, who created the cold and the ice, was only smiling as he lay in the snow. He liked to be outside in the cold and stare at the stars on a clear night. He could hear the children playing outside in his snow as they laughed, probably enjoying a good snowball fight.

He laughed quietly and sighed in content. It was nice being a guardian. He finally had others he could talk to and to rely on. But most importantly he knew he was welcome if he needed a listening ear.

North was especially good at listening to him talk for hours.

Jack, who didn't have any contact for 300 years, only maybe to annoy a certain bunny and his egg hunts felt happy about these little things.

But sometimes it was good to just relax alone somewhere secluded and think in peace.

Of course if the others really wanted to find him they could. He didn't hide away that deep.

It was on this night however that the wind suddenly stopped and Jacks senses went off.

He sat up atop of his little snow hill and looked around in the dark. He was sure something was off but couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. It was really strange. Why would the wind suddenly decide to stay silent? It was usually really happy and loud when Jack was with her.

His brows furrowed as he stared at a particular dark spot in the forest that was a few meters away from where he was. He held his breath. It was so, so weird.

"Hello?"-he called out into the night.

Nothing came as his answer.

He stood there for a few more minutes before he shrugged and with a leap flew into the night air. The wind once again blowing, as she carried him away from his spot.

The shadows moved in a strange grin before vanishing.

Jack landed with an almost silent thump in a room in the North Pole. He liked coming back here the most. And it was easy to guess why if you looked outside into the vast snowy hills.

"Hey North! I am back. The strangest thing happened to me today with the children!"- he began in a very excited voice and waited for a reply. Usually North would be in his room tinkering with something but as Jack opened the door no one was there.

Now that he paid better attention he couldn't really hear any noise at all. Which was really strange since the North Pole was busy all year long. The yetis building toys for the children and the elves being under foot.

But it was silent.

Jack could only swallow and float up into the air to search for either a yeti or North himself. Maybe something happed and they all had to leave. Or they were gathered somewhere having a meeting. Highly unlikely, but Jack wanted to believe that one of those reasons was true.

Still this huge place being so quiet and abandoned seemed wrong. He silently made his way from one room to another but no one was there to greet him. He felt dread creep up on his spine and he went faster and faster in hopes of finding someone.

As he came to the huge open place with the globe his breath suddenly stopped.

The globe was completely black. No little glowing dots that indicated that the children believed in the guardians. No light could be seen anywhere. Jack ran over to it and went around it until the only thing he could do is sink to the floor and just stare.

How could this have happened? Everything seemed fine yesterday when he was here. There were a lot of dots shining brightly and everything was so cheerful. Now it felt empty, hollow and dark.

Jack began to feel tremors running around on his back from nervousness and dread.

How did this happen? When? How? Why didn't he notice any of it?

A lot of questions ran through his mind, but there was no answer.

He took a deep breath and stood up, a determined look shining in his eyes.

He was a guardian now. He had to find out what was wrong. First things first. He had to see the others. Surely they would know what happened.

He walked back to the window, ready to call the wind and leave when a thought occurred to him.

If all the lights were gone, does that mean….?

No it can't be. North and the others can't be gone. No no no NO!

But if that was the case, why was he still there? Why did he still exist? He was a guardian now too. So technically, he should be gone. Vanished together with the last light.

Maybe he was dead and he didn't realize it yet.

His breathing began to get faster and faster as his panicked eyes raked over the room but not really seeing anything. His mind trying to come up with an answer, when suddenly, he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

"HELLO?!"-he called desperately, flying over to the corner of the room. Maybe hoping it was a little elf. But there was nothing there.

"It's okay to be afraid of being alone, Jack" –came a cold whisper from behind him

Jack only jumped and turned around, his huge eyes landing on Pitch Black himself.

Despite his fear, he gripped his staff tighter and held it between himself the Boogeyman.

"Pitch! I should have known it was you! What did you do?!"

"Oh, come now Jack. Stop with all the theatrical sentences and heroic fighting positions or whatever. I am not here to fight you." –he said while looking at his nails in a boring manner.

"Yeah…right. Sorry, I will stop just because YOU asked so nicely! Now answer my question!"

"So impatient. Haven't changed at all, have you Jack? Still that naive little boy that can be so easily angered."- said Pitch as he smiled at the white haired boy. "You want to know what happened to your lovely Guardian friends? How lovely and sickeningly sweet!"

Jack only grit his teeth and fired an ice blast, which the other quickly dodged.

"How rude of you."-he said in a fake hurt voice.

"I can become more rude than that. I was actually pretty nice considering it is you."

At this the Boogeyman laughed, his sharp teeth showing a menacing grin.

"It is always so much fun talking with you. So much witty banter don't you think?"

Pitch slowly made his way over to the globe as Jack stayed with a raised staff behind him.

"I think it looks much better like this. But that's just my opinion. Though, I would be thrilled if you shared the same, Jack."-he said and turned a little to look at the boy with one sharp eye in the dark room. "I said it then and I will say it now. We would make an excellent team, you and I."-here he extended one gray hand towards the boy as he fully turned back again.

"What do you say?" –he whispered and smirked at Jack with a knowing smile.

Jacks eyes only narrowed more as he scoffed.

"I thought you were more clever than that. But apparently I was wrong. You are still an idiot. I will never join you!"

Pitch held his hand in the air for a few more seconds before he let it fall gracefully next to himself.

"I wonder how long you will keep yourself to that."-he said before suddenly vanishing.

Jack stared at the spot where the Nightmare King stood a few moments ago, before running to the window and jumping out.

He had to find the others! He had to!

* * *

I know it's short. I am already writing the second chapter. And my mind is full of ideas.

Until then bye ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. So I hoped you liked the first chapter.

Also thank you for the review, whoever you are! XD

Here is the second one.

I wrote half of it while I was at work. I am lucky I have the chance to do that there XD

Also, just as an info. I saw the film in Hungarian.

I have to say (no offense to others who don't share the same opinion) that Jacks English voice was just a big no-no for me when I saw the trailer.

I prefer his Hungarian voice. So much cuter there but also has that masculine undertone. I dunno XD

The English one sounded too old for my tastes, but maybe that's just me

Check out the Hungarian trailer on you tube if you want.

Just write 'Az öt legenda' and in the second one you can hear almost all of the voices :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack flew as fast the wind could carry him, as his mind was replaying the events that took place only a few minutes ago.

He tried coming up with multiple reasons how this all could have happened, but he always came to one conclusion. And that was Pitch Black.

Before he even noticed he arrived at a large field.

He didn't know why this place was the first to pop in his mind, but going to the Guardian of Hope seemed a logical choice in his confused mind.

He landed on the lush grass covered field a bit ungracefully in his hurry, and didn't even hesitate to stomp his feet as fast as he could. He knew the other would hear him and recognize the sound his feet made. Jack always came here, and did this, when he wanted to spend time with Bunnymund.

This happened quite a lot, actually. Bunny was like an older brother for Jack, hence why he liked to mess with him all the time. That's how they showed affection for one another. True, sometimes it would get a little out of hand, but that was rare.

Jack was just about to get into full panic mode with his stomping, when suddenly a hole appeared next to him, and he spun around to see the guardians' ears and then his head pop out of it.

"What is so important that you have to stomp your feet like a Yeti?! Ya know I can hear ya Frostb...!" -he didn't get to say more, as his paws were suddenly full of a young ice spirit.

"Hey, hey! What's the matter all of a sudden, Frostbite?" -he asked, as he slowly raised his paws to detach the smaller guardian from his death grip.

Just as suddenly as it happened, Jack let go and just smirked.

"I am just happy to see you."

"Well that's unexpected coming from you." -he replied with a smirk, but there was a questioning in his eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"So what happened? Why did ya decide to try to stomp a hole into the ground without waiting for me to do it?"

The smile from Jacks face instantly vanished, as he was again reminded why he was in such a hurry.

"Bunny! I was at the North Pole! And Pitch did something! North and...and all of...everyone from the North Pole is gone Bunny! I tried to find out what happened...but..but" -rambled the boy in his usual high voice when he was excited or nervous.

"Whoa! Hold on for a second! What do you mean everyone is gone? They can't just be gone!" -said Bunny a bit skeptical but his ears stood up straight at the mentioning of that name.

"And you know we defeated Pitch 20 years ago. We would have noticed if he was up to something. Just like last time!"

Jack only shook his head and gave a frustrated growl. He looked at the Easter Bunny, and replied shortly and with a huff.

"I just talked with Pitch not long ago. Do you think this is some practical joke from me?! I am being totally serious here!"

"What did Pitch have to say to you? You should know to stay away from him. Every word is poison that he speaks."

The winter spirit just huffed in annoyance again.

"I know that! I just wanted to find out what he did! Just...please, just trust me. Let's go to the North Pole right now, and I will show you!"

Bunnymund looked into the eyes of the smaller Guardian and sighed.

"Okay, let's go. If it's true what you're saying then...I don't even want to think about it." -he said, and dove back into the hole. "But we are taking my route."

Jack only nodded eagerly and went in after the other, the hole closing up behind them as usual.

Bunny ran ahead as the winter spirit slid after him. And although the situation they were in was not the best, Jack still had a little fun while sliding in the Hole. Bunnymund heard the almost silent laughter that rang out from the spirit behind him, and tried but failed to hold back a little smile of his own.

Jack was still stuck as a teenager even though he was more than 300 years old, and the Easter Bunny was aware of that.

As they reached their destination, both of them grew quiet.

Before Bunny could open a hole that lead up to the surface, Jack grabbed his arm.

"Just, be careful, okay?" -whispered Jack, before they both sprang out of the hole, ready to fight for death, and came face to face...with a Yeti.

The large beast only looked at them funny, before continuing to paint a little house.

Jacks jaw dropped as he looked around. Everything was as it supposed to be. He could see Elves and Yetis bustling around the place, with toys everywhere on the tables and in the air. The smell of cookies floated in the air with a sweet and alluring scent.

He didn't understand any of it. It was so weird. He was sure of what he saw but now, he didn't know what was going on anymore.

He heard a tapping sound behind himself, and he slowly turned around to see two angry green eyes directed at him.

"I swear I was telling the truth! I saw what I saw. I am not lying to you."

Bunnymund only narrowed his eyes even more, not really believing the other, but willing to hear him out at least. So he stayed quiet.

"I was daydreaming outside not far from my lake in the snow, just listening to some children in the distance. And then I decided to come here, because it is always fun to check out all the new things that are being made here."

Bunny rolled his eyes as Jack continued telling his story in a very fast pace, while moving his hands around to gesture how he flew and landed.

"So I got here, and it was all dark and quiet, and I walked to the globe and it was all black too. There were no lights on it. That's when Pitch appeared and we talked. He said….he…well he said some weird things, but he didn't tell me what happened. Then he disappeared." –the winter spirit took a deep breath as his storytelling came to an end.

After a few seconds, he himself realized how silly he sounded just now.

"I know what I saw Bunny." –he said, now a tad bit unsure of it himself.

Bunny only sighed, and crouched down to be eye level with the younger one.

"I am sure it was only something you dreamed up while you were daydreaming in your little snow bed."

Jack only looked at the ground and frowned.

"Look, I know it must have been hard being alone all those years. And I am sorry; we all are that we didn't acknowledge you as much as we were supposed to. I know we cannot make that right. You don't need to do these things to get our attention anymore."

"That was not what I was trying to do!"

"Listen Jack…I…"

"No! You listen to me! You all treat me like I am still a kid. I am not! I have seen a lot of things since I have become Jack Frost, and although I am stuck in this body probably forever, I am not a child anymore." –he said with an angry pout, and Bunny had to remind himself not to smile at the display. This was a serious issue after all, but oh how he contradicted himself when he did that.

"What is going on here?" –came an older voice from the doorway.

Both Bunny and Jack looked up and saw North, coming to see what they were discussing in such a hush-hush voice inside his workshop.

"North! You're here!" –said Jack, and flew into the air to greet the big man.

"Of course I am here young lad. Where else would I be just 5 weeks before Christmas?" –answered the man in a cheerful but also tired voice.

"Well lil'Jack here said, that the North Pole was not working anymore. And that apparently you all went into some kind of vacation together, and left everything standing in the dark."

"That is not what I said!"

"Now…now everyone calm down, and tell me why you are here."

The two of them told everything again from the beginning, as the old man listened to them while stroking his beard.

"You had Nightmare, yes?"

"It was not a nightmare. And how could I have a nightmare anyway? We defeated Pitch, so there shouldn't be any more bad dreams."

"Jack, it is not that easy to defeat nightmares and fear. It will always be there. So Pitch naturally, will always exist too. We just made him weak, and made him hide once again. But nightmares are still real, and are slowly filling him with power again. That is why you need to talk about your bad dreams. It is not good you are having them."

"But I am trying to tell you. It was not a nightmare! I didn't fall asleep when I was outside, and I didn't sleep before I went to find bunny. I left from the North Pole….from here, and went there without stopping. I don't remember lying down to sleep."

Bunny and North looked at each other. This did not sound like something the little winter spirit would come up with as a prank.

He often felt the need still to prank the Guardians from time to time, and they thought it was something they deserved for ignoring him all this time. The only one who was never pranked was Sandy. Jack just didn't feel the need to prank the little guy.

"Okay, Jack you will stay here at Pole. I will give you a room where you can sleep. I am sure that together we can solve this nightmare problem of yours."

Jack remained silent but nodded after a few seconds. Bunny watched him for a moment, before standing up straight again.

"Well… I will be leaving then if that's settled. Gotta get back to my Warren." –he said as he took one last look at the sad ice spirit.

"I will be back later in a few days to check on ya. Don't go doin' stupid things while I am away Frostbite."

"Kay." –came the murmured reply, and Bunny was almost tempted into hugging the other, but luckily for his pride, he jumped down before that could happen.

"Come Jack. I will take you to your room." –said North and took hold of the small shoulder with his large hand, as he guided the quiet winter spirit away.

* * *

I know I know. Jack seems a little out of character. I noticed it too. But I was writing like a frigging river and things just came out from my mind. Blame my mind for the OOC-ness please.

Thanks XD

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

I am back with a new chapter.

Things finally maybe start to happen XD My mind is exploding from the ideas I got while writing this chapter. We will see where it will lead us.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jacks room turned out to be quite nice and big, with a huge bed and a wardrobe on one side, and a table and a chair under the window on the other.

The winter spirit looked around the room as he lay sprawled out on his temporary bed. He didn't really want to admit it to himself, but he liked the feeling of the cool and soft sheets he lay on. It was a really different feeling then sleeping on the trees outside by his lake.

Although he really didn't mind it that much, since it was what he was used to for all those years after all.

As he lay there, the wheels in his mind began to turn as he thought about what he saw last night, before he went to find Bunny.

Maybe he really was asleep and dreamt the whole thing up. That was the only logical explanation after all.

But still, something kept nagging at his mind that it was still strange.

"Well, of course it was strange. What else could it be when it involved Pitch?" –he murmured sarcastically as he turned on his side to get more comfortable.

After a few minutes of silence, he decided to just get up and go outside. He loved to just mess around in the vast fields of snow. It calmed him, and he felt really good in the cold, in his element.

He grabbed his staff and climbed onto the window sill, before jumping outside into the night with a whoop.

"This feels great!"

The wind, as if hearing his happy yell took him higher and higher, only to let him go and then catch him in the last second, making the winter spirit laugh loudly in delight.

"Hey wind! Did you miss me?" –he yelled out, as he was once again swept up and carried away, as if the wind was saying "Of course I did!"

He played around in the mountains, floating down to walk in the snow, and creating more ice and snow in weird patterns. He smiled as he looked up at the clear sky, and breathed in the fresh air that he loved so much.

"Aren't you afraid you are going to catch a cold out here in those clothes? Really, Jack why don't you get yourself something more fitting? Something that is not ages old?"

Ok, this was starting to get annoying. Why did the bastard only come out when he was all alone?

The winter spirit floated up in midair and frowned down at the Nightmare King, who was standing out from the white snow in his dark attire.

"You're talking? You have been wearing the same thing since the middle ages. I at least got this cool hoodie!"

He answered the man with a grin, and tugged at his own clothing as if to demonstrate.

"Yes, well not all of us have your amazing fashion sense. I myself prefer the darker colors, or should I say black."

"Black is technically not a color" –came the snarky reply.

"You seem to be quite the specialist. Tell me Jack, what should I wear when we meet next time? Maybe you can enlighten me."

"Okay enough of this talk, why are you here? What do you want from me? You already know I won't join you, and defeating me is not gonna' work either. I am a guardian now, so you better be careful!" Jack held his staff tighter in his grip, his eyes boring into the yellow ones of Pitch.

Pitch raised both of his arms high, signaling that he had no intention to start a fight, but with Pitch Black you could never be careful enough, so Jack didn't fall for it, and remained with his staff raised.

Pitch only smirked and lowered his arms again. He studied the winter spirit silently with piercing eyes.

Jack felt a shiver run down his spine, which didn't happen to him often, since he never got cold. This however was different, cold anticipation of what was to come. He didn't know what the other was thinking, just staring at him silently like that. It made him feel really uneasy and nervous again. He really didn't like the fact, that this was the second time he felt like this when the Nightmare King was looking at him.

"You are really weird, did you know that?!" –he said, trying to break the silence and the awkward feeling he was experiencing

He only received a smirk as a reply. Jack blinked, and that was a mistake.

"Not as weird as you think I am, little Jack." –came the voice suddenly next to his ear.

His eyes opened wide as he turned around to face the man, but no one was there anymore.

"I always have so much fun playing with you, and I do enjoy our time together. You really should think about my offer. I could give you anything you want."

"You know that will never happen."

"Oh, but it will happen little Jack. And when it happens… –Jack shuddered and gasped, as his right ear was slowly licked – You will belong only to me and no one else."

Jack couldn't even comprehend what was happening around them anymore. His body just frozen rigid, as his breath was caught in his throat from the unexpected feeling.

As he finally got his body to obey him again, he turned around; ready to bash one grey head in, but the Nightmare King was not to be found.

"Fight me you coward! Or are you scared?!" –yelled Jack, as he turned in all directions trying to find the Boogeyman, trying hard to hide the fact that he was blushing, and nervous like crazy, trying to concentrate on his anger to push those feelings away.

"I am not the one who is shaking, am I, Jack."

Just then did Jack notice that he was indeed shaking like a leaf. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he tried to find the source of the voice, but it was quiet again.

He could feel the eyes that were peering at him from the shadows, and although the snow was bright, and it illuminated almost everything, there were still a lot of shadows where the other could be hiding.

Jack flew higher in an attempt to maybe catch a glimpse of a moving shadow somewhere from up higher, but he knew he was not going to get that much luck. Pitch Black was insanely good at hiding from others, and if you caught a glimpse of him from the corner of your eye, that was probably intentional.

The Guardian winter spirit knew this of course, and so when he saw movement and a pair of yellow glowing eyes, he stayed still, and stared back with his equally mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I see you have become much wiser. I like that. No need to just rush into everything. We are immortal anyway, so we have time."

"Keep you anecdotes to yourself Pitch. I am not interested in them. But you know, you could maybe write a book full of them, and then go to a publisher. I am sure they will be delighted to read your work."

And with that the witty banter part was again in full action between the two.

Pitch only laughed at that, not really one to get angry of such childish behavior.

"So if you don't want me to talk, would you like it better if we moved on to the fight between good and evil, dark and light, Nightmare King and…little Winter Spirit?"

"This LITTLE winter spirit will freeze your mouth together! Now shut up and fight me!"

"That would be mostly unwise on my part. You see, even I can tell that you would be in an advantage in this place." –here he motioned with his arms to the snow covered hills. "I win my wars by thinking things through, and not just by plunging head first into the action as you guardians like to do."

Jack gripped his staff tighter and sneered at the man.

"So then why are you here? Why are you here if you don't plan on doing anything?"

"Who says I am not doing anything little Jack?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I really do enjoy seeing this angry side of you. It suits you a lot." –he whispered, as his eyes were glued to Jacks face.

"Just like that time when you came to my realm in search for your teeth. So much anger, hopefulness and fear rolled off you that night. It was truly intoxicating….like it is now."

"You are wrong! I am not afraid of you and I never was!"

Pitch smirked again and just studied him knowingly, seeing through the lie easily.

Having enough of this, Jack took a deep breath and slowly landed in the snow just a few meters from the unmoving form of Pitch, whose eyes were still staring at him intensely.

"I am going to leave now. And when I turn back, I don't want to see you here anymore. Go away Pitch or I swear…"

"Do you know what it was that you saw the other day Jack?" –asked Pitch interrupting the threat without as much as a thought.

The winter spirits breath hitched as he remembered his nightmare. Because at this point, he knew it was Pitch who made him see that, but he stayed silent. Not receiving an answer, the Nightmare King continued.

"It will happen. I wanted to show you. I wanted you to know what will happen in this world. How it will look when I finally defeat the guardians and extinguish all the lights."

Silence.

"You wouldn't be in that world anymore. You wouldn't exist anymore, or who knows that for sure. Maybe you would survive since you are not like them at all. You are different, you were always different, Jack. And here I am, offering you a chance for a different fate."

"You're lying." –he could only whisper, as dread washed over him just thinking about it.

"I would never lie to you. I want to help you. You would be so alone. I don't want that. You need someone to guide you, and to be by your side."

"I have the Guardians now. They are my family!"

"A family that ignored you for 300 years, truly that is admirable."

"They…they didn't..."

"They didn't what, Jack? Are you telling me that you just forgive them for that? That suddenly, now that you have been chosen and they acknowledge you as another guardian, all is okay between you and them? Is it that easy?"

"They said they were….sorry." –came Jacks tiny voice, as his mind began to fill with images of the past. How everyone just ignored him.

Here Pitch let out a loud laugh, before slowly walking closer to the now silent winter spirit.

"I know how you felt all those years. We have more in common than you think, Jack."

Raising his hands, Pitch laid them on Jacks shoulders.

The young man raised his head, never even noticing that he lowered it in the first place, and stared wide eyed into the eyes of the taller man.

"I can help you Jack. I can help you to make all of these feeling to go away. No more feeling of loneliness, or pain of the past. All of that would just go away and never return. You just have to give yourself over to me." –whispered Pitch next to Jacks ear as he again licked it just like before.

Jack took in a shaky breath, but didn't recoil from the weird and unknown touch. His hearth sped up, as his mind tried to put itself back together and form a coherent thought.

Pitch brought his head back to once again stare into those shining blue eyes that were a little unfocused, and held a tiny moisture in them that didn't want to escape.

"I don't understand. Why?" It was that murmur, in that scared and hopeful voice, that made the Nightmare King smirk in a predatory way.

"Why not? What is there not to understand, hmm?" he asked, as he caressed a strand of hair with two of his fingers.

"Why would you do that? I am your enemy…I'm…"

"You were never really my enemy, were you? A thought of what would have been, if you took my offer always lingered in your mind."

"No…I…"

"It is no use denying it. It is clearly written on your face now, as it was back then."

"I could never do that to the children, or the Guardians. They are my friends."

"Again with that silly word! What did they ever do for you?! They saw through you just like all those children did! They walked through you, without a care in the world."

His breath hitched again as he remembered all those times. All of those times where he was just ignored and unwanted.

"It will be okay." –whispered Pitch, while beginning to stroke Jacks cheeks with his thumbs, as a few tears made their way down his face.

"I can't…"

Said Jack, as he looked at the taller man. The tears making his already shining eyes brighter and making them almost glow.

"You will."

Without any warning, a pair of thin lips covered his in a kiss. It wasn't deep, and Jack looked into the intense eyes as he blinked the tears away. It was the first time he experienced something like this, and it made his eyes open wider in wonder.

As they parted, neither of them said anything for a long time. Just staring, as that seemed to be the only logical thing to do in a situation like this.

Jack opened his mouth to finally ask again, when the lips descended upon him once more.

This time his eyes slipped closed, and his breath got caught in his throat, as he felt the tongue of the other slowly slipping inside of his mouth.

I felt strange and alien to him, but new and exciting too. It was something he never even dreamt about doing with someone.

But it was happening and his mind and body just wasn't ready for it yet, as an almost silent moan escaped his lips. His knees buckling under the intense feeling of the others close proximity.

Pitch held him close, as his arms snaked around his waist to hold the winter spirit upright and pull him tightly against his own body.

Jacks staff lay forgotten in the snow.

It was minutes before they broke apart again, this time both of them a little breathless, Jack more so than Pitch.

"It is your decision in the end." Said the taller man, as he stepped back and slowly let go of the thin waist.

Jack could only stare as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"I will come for you again."

It was the last thing he heard before the other vanished from his sight.

He stood there for a few more minutes to collect himself, before he silently picked up his staff from the snow, feeling it pulse as it was once again held by its owner.

With one last glimpse at the snow-covered mountains before him, he flew up and asked the wind to take him back to his room.

The wind was never this silent on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Finally a new update. I am a little tired from work this week so it may not be that good of a chapter.

Have fun!

* * *

Season 4

Jack landed gracefully on the window sill of his room and silently stepped inside on the red carpet.

He just stared at a spot on the ground as he slid down the wall, his staff held tight in both hands.

Slowly, one hand released the staff and went to lightly touch his own lips. He could still feel a little tingling that was left over from his encounter with the nightmare king.

His eyes closed and he sighed, trying to remember the exact feeling, when suddenly the door to his room opened, and in stepped North with a tray full of sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice.

"I brought dinner! I hope you hungry. You need to get some flesh onto those bones Jack." -he said in a jolly voice as he closed the door behind himself, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on the huddled form under the open window.

He put the tray down on the nightstand and went over to sit next to the teen.

"Is everything okay?"

The quiet question only made Jack look down at the ground, not being able to meet the eyes of the person that was like a father figure for him.

"Yeah, I guess I am just tired. But I can't sleep.

North smiled understandingly and laid his large hand on his shoulder.

"That is why you need to eat. You must be hungry, and that's why you can't sleep!"

"I don't think…"

"Come, come! Try some, it is really good." –he said as he stood up and pulled the young one with him.

Jack reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled over by the bigger man, and pushed down onto one of the chairs that were in the room, North sitting down next to him.

Jack didn't touch any of the food but he made a grab for the orange juice at least.

The older man just watched him in silence as he took a sandwich for himself and bit into it eagerly.

"It is really good. You really should try one."

But the winter spirit remained quiet and just sipped at his cold juice.

A few minutes went by like this while North ate two more sandwiches and Jack finished half his juice.

"You don't have to tell me what is bothering you. But we are family, da? So you can tell me anything if you feel like it."

This made Jack look up into understanding blue eyes and a smile so wide that he couldn't help himself as he himself began to smile too.

"That's the spirit! No more moping alone in room, da? This room is yours to stay however long you want to. But if you want you can join me outside by the fireplace. I have a lot of interesting books on the shelves."

That got Jack a little interested. He never read a book before but he saw a lot of people do it and it made him want to experience the feeling for himself suddenly.

He hopped off his chair and put his half-finished drink back on the tray.

"Sure, let's go"

"Interested in books? That may help you in getting off naughty list, da?" –laughed North as he followed the suddenly excited spirit outside.

The living room area was large and bright from the fire that was lively dancing in the fireplace.

North went over to a large wooden door and opened it, Jack slowly going in behind him, trying to look over the shoulder of the tall man. As he looked around his eyes went wide from wonder and amazement as there were hundreds of books in the library of the North Pole.

"How come I never knew of this place before?" –asked Jack as he flew up to the top shelves not really caring that the books were all lined with dust and spider webs.

He looked at the back covers of each book but some of them were really hard to read.

North just watched from below, already going over to a shelf where his favorite books were located. He always kept them in one place to find them when he needed a good relaxing session.

Just as he pulled a thick gray book from the shelf, the winter spirit landed next to him holding 3 heavy books. But with the huge smile that was on his face it didn't seem like he minded the weight.

They both went outside again closing the door behind themselves.

Jack flew over to the smaller couch and put the books on the floor within reach.

He made himself comfortable and opened a blue book that looked older than both of them combined.

"What book did you get?"

Jack looked up as he heard the question and shrugged.

"Just a fairy tale that looked interesting I guess." –he said without giving away the title.

"Hmm…" –hummed the bigger man as he smiled and sat on the armchair across from the young spirit, both of them falling silent, as they began to read their separate books.

It was almost after an hour that North finally looked up from his story to find the young man asleep with the book laying on his stomach.

He knew that the boy was tired, and this would be the best way to make him fall asleep without having to actually sit next to the boys' bed until he would do just that.

He didn't want to leave the other, so he made himself comfortable once again and continued to read.

He looked up again as he heard a noise and suddenly his eyes met with vivid green.

"I see there is a party going on here."

"Bunny, you back early."

"Yeah, well there is..." –he paused as he looked at the huddled form of the winter spirit on the couch. –"there is not much to do at the time, so I came by for a visit."

"Mhm, I know you worried about Jack." -said North, as a huge knowing smirk made itself visible on his face.

At this Bunny turned pink, and boy was he glad that it wasn't visible under all that fur.

"Whatever makes you happy." -he muttered in a non-caring way, but the old man just laughed quietly.

They both turned to watch the boy on the couch.

"Books? Really, that was your best idea to make him fall asleep?"

"It worked did it not?"

"Well yeah, for now he seems peaceful. No nightmares yet right?"

"No, quiet and peaceful as it should be."

"That's good to hear."

The silence hung heavy in the air, as neither of them wanted to talk anymore in fear of waking up the peacefully sleeping spirit.

Bunny only sighed, as he took a book from the floor near Jacks leg that was dangling over the edge of the couch.

He looked at the title, and stared at it for a moment before coughing lightly in what seemed like embarrassment, and turned to go over to the other couch.

"Jack picked those out himself."

"Did he now?"

"Da. He said he picked fairy tale."

"Well, old friend this is anything but a fairy tale." -muttered Bunny, as he opened the book, which was an old grayish purple color.

North put his own book down in his lap, as he looked at him with a curious glance. The Easter rabbit answered him without looking up from the book.

"I-It's more of a romantic novel I would say."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Our Jack is growing up."

Bunny could only stutter, and look at the other like he had three heads or something equally as weird.

"What are you babbling about? Did you have too much eggnog again? He will never grow up. He is merely a teenager, he can't grow up anymore."

"But only in body, not in soul. Inside he is fully grown man, with same interests as everyone."

The Easter bunny only gaped more.

"How can you say that so calmly?! It's like...he is still a kid. He can't just go and be all grown up thinking of...of that stuff."

North laughed again and just shook his head.

"You are too protective."

"I-I am not...this...it's just wrong to think that he..."

"But apparently he is. Nothing we can do."

"I know that." -Bunny sighed, and looked at the white haired boy again. "It's just something I never thought about, and I have to wrap my mind around it now."

Both stayed silent after that, and that's when Jack decided to break the silence himself as he whimpered and turned his head the other side and back again, wearing a grimace.

Both North and Bunnymund jumped up from their sitting position to be at the winter spirits side.

Jack whimpered again, louder this time as his arms twitched as if they were holding his staff.

"Should we wake him up?"

"Da, that would be best idea." -said North, as he raised his hand to shake the restless figure awake.

"Wait! Look, what is that?"

They both watched as some black sand emerged from the slightly open mouth of Jack and started to swirl around in the air, before slowly covering the spirits eyes in a thin layer.

At first neither of them knew what to do, as they just gaped in horror at the sight, knowing all too well what the sand was and who it belonged to.

Bunny was the first to snap out of his trance of staring, and he wildly began to shake the boy in a panic to wake him up.

"Frostbite! Jack! Come on, wake up already!" -he shouted, and could only release a shaky breath as the sand suddenly disappeared, Jacks wild blue eyes could be seen blinking in a sleepy manner.

"Why are you shouting in my face for?" -came the annoyed voice of a slightly cranky winter spirit.

"Open your mouth! Let me see!"

Jacks eyes opened wide as his face was turned and his mouth inspected by the other guardians.

He blinked a few times in confusion and maybe a little irritation. It took a full minute before both North and Bunny were satisfied with whatever they were searching for in his mouth, and let his head go.

Jack closed his mouth and licked his lips a few times as he stared at the other two.

"I am used to this from Tooth. But from you guys, it's just weird and creepy. What was that all about anyway?"

"Jack, are you feeling okay? Headache? Weird feeling in your stomach? Dizziness or anything that is out of the ordinary?"

"No, not really. Tired, I guess and a little shaken up from the weird wake up call, but other than that, no. Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Jack was really confused, and he started to feel a little nervous, as the two others looked at each other grimly.

"You were having nightmare a moment ago and there was…."

"What? A nightmare?! I-I don't remember having a nightmare. Is that why you woke me up?"

"Well, not just because of that mate. There was some…some nightmare sand coming out from your mouth."

The last part was whispered, as the older ones stared down at the spirit still sitting on the sofa.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. There was black sand coming out of your mouth. It is why we looked."

Jacks hand flew to his mouth as his eyes widened in a disbelieving fashion. He started to tremble, as he moved his tongue around in an attempt to find hints of the sand, but there was nothing.

"It seems Pitch really does have something to do with all this. This proves it. I am going to kill that bastard for messing with us! How dare he?"

"Bunny calm down. We discuss that matter later. First we need to call Sandy, see if he can find out anything. He has to check Jack."

"No! I am fine! It's okay, really I…"

"What are you talking about? How is this okay in any way?!" –asked Bunny, now with an angry undertone.

"I-I…just know okay?"

He couldn't just tell. Tell them about what happened outside just some hours ago. He didn't even fully comprehend it yet himself. He was sure he knew HOW the sand got there, but the real question is WHY didn't he notice anything. The kiss was distracting, but he was sure he would have felt if anything like that went down his throat.

"Frostbite…what are you not telling us?"

That quiet question made Jack shiver slightly, as his eyes wandered up to meet the green eyes of the large Pooka.

He only shook his head as his eyes filled with tears. North just stared at the two with a sad frown on his face, but stayed quiet.

"You wouldn't understand." –whispered Jack in a pathetic voice.

"We are a family. Of course we will understand! We care about you!"

**_-What did they ever do for you?! They saw through you just like all those children did! They walked through you, without a care in the world."-_**

"N-no I said it was okay. Just believe me." –whispered Jack as memories of loneliness and times spent alone began to fill his mind.

"Jack, please tell us so we can help you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I NEVER NEEDED YOUR HELP!"

Both older Guardians took a step back at the outburst, as the wind outside began to pick up in intensity.

Jacks blue eyes glowed, as he bowed to pick up his staff from the floor.

"I-I need to go. I'm sorry."

He said as he flew up to the skylight, and disappeared into the snowstorm.

"Something is very wrong." -said Bunny, still staring up where he last saw the upset winter spirit.

"I call the others. We go after him and find him." -replied North, and patted Bunny on the shoulder, before he went to activate the Northern Lights to get the help of the other guardians.

"Just what happened to you, Frostbite?"

* * *

Too dramatic? Yeah I know. I like it like that. XD

Feels refreshing.

Until Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

Oh ma gosh, an update.

I just love writing this.

Thank you for the lovely comments, they truly make me happy!

**Seryyth:** Of course he would be up to something. He is the bad guy XD

**ChucklingDevil**: Wow thank you for your kind words. I am really happy you think that way, because it can be frustrating sometimes when I want to publish a chapter, but I know there are tons of mistakes in it although I checked 5 times. Really you made me giggle like a schoolgirl. XD

And thank all of you who encouraged me to continue!

Let's get on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jacks plan consisted of two things.

First one was to find Pitch, even if he had to search in the darkest most remote places of the world.

Second would be to kick his ass.

Jack should have known that he Nightmare King would be up to something. He was so stupid to fall in his obvious trap. And for a moment, he truly believed what the other had said. It was really crazy.

He flew with the wind as fast as he could because he knew that the others would be on their way to find him soon. He looked back and saw the beautiful lights in the sky, and knew it wouldn't be long before all of the guardians would be at the North Pole.

Jack turned back around and dried the last of his tears. This was not time to be crying. He was strong. Alone or not, he was always strong.

He slowed down to a halt as he couldn't see the snow-covered hills anymore, and sat down on a rock for a minute to think.

"Where could he be?" –he thought aloud, as he slowly looked up at the sky, the clouds obscuring his vision of the stars.

He ground his teeth, and messed his hair up as he furiously rubbed the top of his head. He didn't think this through good enough. His rash actions always got him in trouble before, and now was not different.

He needed a plan and he needed it now.

Slowly he exhaled and closed his eyes to calm his nerves.

He remembered the nightmare king saying that he would come for him again. So all Jack had to do was to wait.

But who knew how long that would take. And meanwhile, he knew the others were searching for him and would probably find him in a short while.

"This sucks. Dammit Pitch if I ever get my hands on you I'll…"

"You'll what, Jack?"

Jack turned around with eyes wide and sure enough, once again his eyes met with the golden ones of Pitch, who was watching him from the shadows.

"Are you stalking me? How is it that you are always there where I am? Seriously, don't you have something better to do with your free time?!" –came the angry shout from Jack, as he stood up to face the other just like the last time. He couldn't even tell how long ago that was, seeing that it was still dark, but on the North Pole that was not something new.

"Dear, dear Jack, you don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine if you talk normally and civilized. And to answer your question, I was maybe keeping an eye on you. But that is merely for your protection."

"My protection? Yeah, right."

Pitch only smiled as Jack grew angrier.

"What did you do to me the last time we met? The nightmare sand, it…."

"Oh, that. Yes, do forgive me for that. I was merely lost to the….romantic moment we shared together and a little of my powers flew into you. But do not worry, it will eventually disappear for good, if that's what you want."

"W-what do you mean?" –asked the winter spirit slowly.

"I mean that if we do not repeat what we did, then there will be no problem."

"Of course I don't want to repeat that! Why would I want to-to kiss someone like you?!

"I seem to recall a different reaction my dear Jack. If I remember correctly, and I do, you melted at my touch."

"Stop saying that! Stop talking to me like you know me!"

"But I do know you Jack. I know every single thing about you."

"I said STOP!" –yelled Jack as he charged with his staff at the other, ready to give him a beating, but Pitch expected this and quickly disappeared into the ground.

"Really Jack, this didn't work the last time. You really need to come up with something new."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I would never do that. I value you more than that. I am merely trying to protect you."

"Yeah, I am not buying that speech again. You know who protect each other? Friends! And if there is one thing I know, it's that we could never be friends!"

The winter spirits eyes searched around frantically until he felt someone pack him on the shoulders and turn him around the other way.

"Who says anything about friendship? I was thinking about something much better than that."

"What are you…mph?!"

The rest of the sentence was silenced, as their lips connected again in a cold kiss, which made Jack close his eyes in bliss. He missed this.

Pitch smirked into the kiss before deepening it by invading the others mouth again. The little winter spirit only trembled in his arms, his eyes were clenched shut and his arms fisted into his robe.

Pitch went a little further this time, letting his hands wander lover and lover on the lean body, feeling every curve and angle of the boy.

Jack couldn't help himself as he moaned into the kiss again and again, feeling intoxicated.

It wasn't enough, it would never be enough. He felt like he needed this to breath, to stay alive and he was never going to let go.

But eventually Pitch himself broke the kiss and looked at the wonderfully flushed face of the spirit.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. So pure and perfect and Pitch was ready to do anything to see that face and eyes tainted, and dare he say it, dark with lust.

"You are so beautiful." –he whispered, as he brushed a few stray hairs from the spirits eyes.

Jack was only staring at him with half lidded eyes, still completely overtaken from the excitement and pure bliss from a moment ago. His mouth opening and closing, but he could not force one single coherent thing through those red lips.

The nightmare king sighed while brushing his finger over Jacks lips, and with his other hand slowly groping the winter spirits behind.

"Ah…w-wha?" –came the breathy question. Jacks mind desperately tried to figure out the situation he was in. With no luck at all.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you dear Jack."

The whisper only made him close his eyes, as a cold hand wandered under his hoodie to stroke his side in a calming matter.

He whimpered and tried to bury his face in the robe of the other in a last attempt to hide away the shame he still weakly registered by these actions.

"Shh…it will be okay. I promise you."

They stood there like that for a while in silence, but soon Pitch began to feel the other going slack in his hold. The sand taking effect faster this time. He smirked and breathed in the scent of the younger one. It was truly intoxicating for all his senses. He was so full of life and energy, that the only thing Pitch wanted to do was hold him forever.

Jacks breathing began to even out as he slipped deeper into a dreamless sleep, for now. Pitch knew that soon the nightmares from his sand would begin to take effect on the mind of the younger one.

He lifted the thin figure into his arms while he observed the peacefully sleeping face of the teen. A nightmare horse materialized next to him and he ordered it to get the staff from the ground, he knew his beloved Jack would need it later on.

He leaned down to plant a small kiss on the slumbering lips and smirked satisfied as Jack sighed happily in his sleep. Things were finally going as planned.

Pitch took one last look at the direction of the North Pole, before he vanished into the dark ground with Jack still in his gray arms.

It was cold and comfortable and it smelled nice. These were Jacks thoughts as he slowly awakened from a weird dream. He didn't know where he fell asleep, but he felt drained and week. Without opening his eyes he just snuggled back, determined to stay in this comfy place for however long he could.

He stretched his legs and tried to stifle a yawn with a silly grin on his face. He rarely felt this lazy at the beginning of a day, but he figured he could allow himself some more sleep considering he had a new job as a guardian. And that job was no walk in the park.

He lay there in silence and felt something touch his face, slowly caressing it before moving over to the top of his head to brush at his silver hair.

"Mhm…feels good." –he murmured and stretched again, not fully registering that this was not a normal occurrence in his daily routine.

A slow chuckle could be heard from above him as the petting continued in a leisurely way.

"I am happy you find this to your liking, my Jack. How lovely it is that you are finally gracing me with your presence once again. Come now, open your eyes."

"I don' wanna."

Was the only reply as he hid his face behind his arms, and tried to fall asleep again.

"It's not that I mind this position, on the contrary, but we need to talk before you sleep more."

Jack finally decided to open his eyes and figure out who it actually was he was talking to this early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look up at the blurry face that was obviously staring down at him.

"Sleep well?" –asked the voice sweetly.

Jack only shrugged, finally coming out of his half-awake state to find himself in the lap of Pitch.

He felt himself go beat red in a second as he jumped off the other man and landed on the cold hard floor by his feet.

"What are you doing? Where is this?!" –came the panicked voice of the winter spirit before he stood up on shaky legs and looked around.

He instantly recognized this place. The dark black cages hanging from the ceiling of the cave. Cold marble floors, and everywhere where you looked there was a dark corner. Light seeped in from somewhere above from cracks, but not enough to illuminate the huge place.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Pitch chuckled darkly, standing up from a chair that looked like it was carved out of the stone and Jack realized that it was a throne.

He just shook his head, and then looked back at the other occupant with anger and confusion.

"I brought you here after you lost consciousness in my arms. It must have been the stress really. So much going on in that new life of yours, being a guardian is tiring, am I right?"

"B-but...I thought…."

Jack closed his eyes to help ease the pounding of his head.

"I don't really remember" –he murmured sadly.

"Of course you don't. But don't worry I will help you remember."

"Ok, I may have a little hole in my memory, but I do know not to trust you Pitch."

"Sad, after I went to the trouble of saving you."

"Saving me from who, exactly?"

"From your guardian friends, of course."

Jack only laughed quietly.

"Now that is the biggest lie I have ever heard. And I heard a lot of them coming from your mouth. It's like the only thing that comes out of there."

"Oh, you are hurting my feelings. But say Jack, how do you know I am not telling the truth? Why else would I say that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe to somehow make me your little pawn again in trying to defeat them."

"I never told you any lies. I am not like the one you all so adore. Your maker as you would put it."

"What does MiM have to do with anything?"

"Oh, a lot my dear Jack. I was not the one who made you forget about your old life, now was I? About your little…sister."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I said I know who you are Jack. You dreamt about her ever since you regained your memories. Or it would be more accurate to say, your dreams were about your own death that night by the lake."

"That was my own decision, and I would do it again and again if it means I save her life."

"Of course, I know you are that noble. Still….you are afraid of dying, aren't you Jack?"

The winter spirits eyes widened and he shook his head no.

"Don't deny it. I know it. You have so-so many fears. Being alone; dying alone; never being noticed or cared by anyone ever again and being forgotten. So many beautiful fears that just drive me crazy."

"You're sick!"

"Yes I am. And you are too, my Jack."

"No! Just shut up and let me go. I just want to go back!"

"That would be unwise. I have to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to. You don't have to rely on yourself anymore. That's why I am here. To hold you up above the water."

As he said this, the nightmare king slowly made his way over to the now kneeling guardian. He looked down at his huddled form and tilted his head to the side.

"Stand up, don't cover on the ground. That is not worthy of you."

"Don't order me around." –came the whispered reply.

"I said stand up!" –Pitch yelled as anger overcame him, and he suddenly pulled on Jacks hair to make him get on his feet.

"AAH! LET GO!" –yelled Jack, desperately trying to claw at the hand biting into his scalp.

The fingers slowly loosened and began to stroke the white hair.

"Don't make me do that again. I hate hurting you."

Jack didn't reply as he concentrated on getting his breathing back under control. His head pounding with renewed vigor.

A little whimper left his lips, before dizziness overtook him and the world started spinning.

"What is wrong with me?" –He asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry. I will make it all better. Just trust me."

"Okay." –whispered Jack as his confused and tired mind just wanted to get better.

"Come here. Let me hold you."

The smaller man easily gave in, his body slumping forward into awaiting arms. He sighed and closed his eyes, just letting the feeling of being held wash over him. It felt nice. He felt protected. Someone cared about him.

"My Jack. My dear Jack, try to sleep."

"I don't want nightmares."

"Don't worry about that, just close your eyes and forget."

He didn't get a reply, only the sound of slow breathing. He held him tighter to his body before making his way back to his throne and sitting down again, with Jack in his lap.

He watched as after a few minutes, the black sand once again emerged from the guardians mouth to cover up his closed eyes. Jack only whimpered and clenched his hands.

"Not long now." –whispered the nightmare king, as he continued to slowly caress the face of the other. Behind the layer of sand, the tears began to fall, but Pitch didn't care about them. He only smirked in delight.

* * *

Yes, I know it is full of drama and stuff like that. And yes Jack is kind of like a whiny emo kid, but I couldn't help myself ok? XD

Read it and like it or read it and hate it. I just hope you have fun while doing it.

Byebye


End file.
